


"XO"

by bromanceorromance



Series: 13 Top Wedding Songs for 2014 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Future Fic, M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't planned it. If they had planned it, they couldn't have made it more dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"XO"

Louis locked eyes with Harry and he just knew. This was it. This was going to be their moment - to hell with management, to hell with it all.

Niall gave him a confused look as he and Harry started to walk towards the middle of the stage. Harry was still singing his lines, but Louis was meant to be walking the other way and Harry wasn't supposed to be moving from his side of the stage.

It was like a magnetic pull between them. He wasn't hearing anything other than Harry singing the song he'd written for him - written for Louis about how much he wanted him and how happy Louis made him.

Zayn and Liam had noticed by now. It wasn't a short walk to the middle of the stage, so it was hard not to notice that Louis and Harry had locked eyes and weren't stopping for anyone or anything.

Harry's grin had Louis smiling back, his eyes crinkling. Harry ran the last few steps before their lips crashed together, arms wrapping around each other. They kept it PG-13, but the smile on Harry's face could've lit the whole stadium.

The lights suddenly went out. All of them. The whole stadium was dark. Harry reached over to pull out one of Louis's in-ears and then he could hear them. The fans were chanting.

"Larry. Larry. Larry."

Harry's fingers locked into his as he leaned in and shouted. "I think they're okay with it."

Louis couldn't hold back his grin if he tried.

"I love you," Harry told him.

Their eyes were adjusting to the dark and they could see the other three boys walking towards them now. Niall was laughing.

"Bit of a dramatic coming out, in'it?"

"We didn't know you were planning to - " Liam started.

"We weren't," Louis assured him. "Just kind of happened."

"How fast will they get the lights back on?" Niall asked.

A few of their security appeared on stage, along with one of their managers.

"A flare for the dramatic, boys?" He laughed.

"You're not - ?"

"Angry, no, not for now. We'll deal with the shit when it hits the fan. For now, we've got to finish this show." He lifted up the megaphone he was carrying to talk to the crowd. "Sorry about this. The lights should be back up within the next twenty minutes and then the boys will be happy to continue the show."

"Larry. Larry. Larry." The crowd continued to chant. Random people were screaming. Louis thought he could hear someone crying, which he wasn't sure how to feel about.

"I love you," Louis leaned in to tell Harry, pressing a kiss to his cheek. A few fans screamed, apparently their eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to be able to see them from the front row.

Harry chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beyonce's "XO"
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
